Mi forma de amarte
by moocca83
Summary: Natsu trata de decir lo que sienta a lucy pero no sabe como o cuando pero de una forma u otra acabara diciéndole y quemando todo jaja xD


Hola a qui les dejo un one-short ahora si es uno jaja -_-U no como mi intento anterior o no se si se me ocure seguirla tal vez o si se me viene a la mente bien ya estoy loca pero como sea les dejo el siguiente historia

"**Mi forma de amarte"**

*Magnolia tierra del gremio más escandaloso y destructor de todos los que hayan existido*

-a ver es la sexta vez que te lo explico y no lo entiendes –decia el semi desnudo de gray

-bien .. Pero antes ¿y tu ropa? –deecia natsu

-AHA NO OTRA VEZ –decia Gray mientras buscaba su ropa por todo el gremio

-valla que eres lento Natsu .. bien vamos –decia erza

-¿A dónde? .. –preguntaba natsu

-pues a la misión que te explicaba gray –decia erza

-emm ¿Cuándo? -decia natsu

-ha sabes que olvídalo mejor llevara a lucy–decia erza

-pero Lucy no vino hoy .. ¡Oye espera ¡ -gritaba Natsu

-QUE QUIERES –decia erza con su tono de te mato

-c-creo que lucy no vino por que está enferma .. –decia natsu

-mm bien vamos gray –decia erza

-espero que erza no me mate – decia gray (ya había encontrado su ropa)

-¡¿Qué dijiste?¡ -gritaba erza

-n-nada … ("voy a morir") -decia gray

-jaja .. sabía que hacerme el tonto me salvaría jaja –decia natsu

-oye Natsu .. –decia mira

-¿que pasa?-preguntaba Natsu

-¿Qué no es hoy cuando -? –decia mira

-si ya se es por eso que no fui a esa misión –decia natsu

-jaja vaya si que eres astuto –decia mira

-nomas cuando me conviene –decia natsu

-si se nota (-_-) –decia mira

-bien me voy necesito hacer algo –decia natsu mientras se dirigía asia la puerta

-oye si es con lucyella esta enferma –preguntaba mira

-si pero es sencillo .. . nos vemos –gritaba natsu

-bien–decia mira

*En casa del lucy*

-¡PORQUE A MI! …GWAAA! –gritaba lucy

-punn punn –¿decia? Plue

-si ya se si tomo un baño con agua fría se me bajara un poco la fiere .. eso dijo mira haa pero no yo tengo frio … y haha porque siempre soy la que se enferma … maldición porque .. bien lucy concéntrate .. solo es aguantar el agua fría .. y ya asi de fácil .. –se decía a si misma lucy

-punn punnn punnnnnnnn –decia plue

-haa no lo are prefiero curarme con otros métodos .. no .. no me gusta el agua muy fría … si le digo a mira que si lo hise y ya .. ¿verdad? .. haa que hago .. no ya esta decidido no lo hare ni que estuviera loca –decia lucy saliendo del baño para volverse a acostar en su cama

-¡ PUNNNNN PUNNN PUNNNN ¡ -eso creo que fue un regaño de plue

-no quiero … solo déjame dormir un rato .. ¿si? –decia lucy quedando dormida y plue se regresaba a su mundo

-*5 minutos después*-

-oye .. l-u-c-y despierta … necesito un favor .. ¿si? Ándale porfavor .. despierta –decia el pelirosa que la sacudia brutalmente a lucy y a su cama

-b-bien ya estoy despierta .. ¿feliz? –decia lucy

-si … bien entonces ¿si me ayudaras?- preguntaba natsu

-si es una misión .. no puedo sigo enferma .. pero .. . no se si es algo que no haga tanto ("como si tuviera la fuerza para levantarme de l cama .. muy apenas me levanto y tu me quieres sacar de mi cama ¬/¬") .. talvez –decia lucy

-mmm .. ¿ya te bañastes con agua helada? .. eso es lo que dijo mira –decia natsu

-etto .. algo asi –decia lucy cubriéndose la cara

-ehhh .. –dirigendose al baño y viendo que el agua estaba intacta – mentirosa .. ¿quieres que te mate mira? .. ven –decia natsu

-q-que no no quiero .. está muy fría –decia lucy

-vamos .. o te levanto y te meto con todo y cama – decía natsu levantando la cama

-n-no eres idiota no quiero .. y BAJAME YA! –decia la histérica lucy

-YA ME ARTE –natsu agarra a lucy y a sus cobijas y la avienta en la bañera- bien te lo dije .. asi que rápido .. necesito que me ayudes –decia natsu

-IDIOTA ¡! .. sácame de aquí esta muy fría … y mis cobijas están muy pesadas … me voy ahogar –decia lucy mientras se sumergía en su bañera

-ehh m-maldicion – natsu irónicamente se mete a la bañera y saca las cobijas y lo que parece ser también a lucy - ¿Qué PASA CONTIGO QUE NO SABES NADAR? –gritaba natsu

-SI IDIOTA PERO TENIA MUCHO PESO Y ASI QUIERES QUE FLOTE .. CASI ME MATAS .. IDIOTA –decia lucy que estaba todo empapada y escure agua por todos lados

-PERO YO LO HISE POR TI PARA QUE TE SINTIERAS MEJOR .. HAA MALDICION –decia el mojado natsu

-Y QUE LOGRASTES .. ESTOY EMPAPADA .. MI COBIJAS IGUAL HASTA TU ESTAS IGUAL .. ENSERIO QUE NO PIENSAS ANTES DE ACTUAR –decia lucy

-AHORA RESULTA .. BUENO COMO YA NO TRAES COBIJAS YA TE PUEDO METER AL AGUA ¿OTRAVEZ?-decia natsu que cargaba a lucy de nuevo a la bañera

-N-NO IDIOTA …. –D-DEJAME-gritaba la rubia aferrándose a la puerta

-LUCY .. VAMOS ES PARA QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR –decia natsu metiéndose junto con lucy "otra vez" a la bañera

-BIEN YA ¿FELIZ? AHORA SALTE… YA (¬/¬) ME VOY A BAÑAR ASI QUE SALTE –gritaba lucy que veía a Natsu enfrente de ella bueno algo asi jaja

-haa si claro …. ¿no quieres que me bañe contigo? Ehh L-U-C-Y – decía Natsu con un tono muy sensual

-C-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA (¬/¬) LARGATE (estúpido y sensual Natsu .. me las vas a pagar) –gritaba lucy mientras le aventaba todo lo que encontrara

-jajaja te ves linda cuando te enojas .. bien cuando termines … mmm ¿sabes dónde está mi casa? -preguntaba Natsu

-algo asi .. ¿Por qué? –preguntaba lucy

-ven a mi casa … necesito que .. bueno te digo cuando estés haya .. adiós –decia Natsu saliendo corriendo del baño

-IDIOTA …. Haa maldición tengo mucho frio … ¿Qué se supone que hare en su casa? - maldición lucy sácate esos pensamiento de la cabeza-… rápido bañate cámbiate … y voy a su casa –decia lucy

-*en casa de natsu*-

-a ver Natsu es solo unas pequeñas palabras .. solo eso .. tu puedes desirlo es fácil … pero no puedo .. ya se aver mañana vamos a una misión si hoy no se puede talvez mañana si eso ya vez natsu que te costaba pensar un poco –decia el orgulloso de natsu

-natsu .. vuele a quemado –decia Happy

-c-callate Happy –gritaba natsu

-.. natsu .. de quema la cosina –decia Happy

-claro que HAHA SE QUEMA LA COCINA QUE HAGO ….. PIENSA NATSU –natsu gritaba y daba vueltas como loco

-vaya ya dejo de funcionar –traia una manguera del patio y empeso a apagar el fuego – creo que se quemo todo a parte de la cocina –decia Happy

-ya se le echo agua y se apaga verdad? …. Espera ya no hay fuego .. soy tan genial lo apage con solo pensarlo –decia natsu

-lucy llega pronto y dale un buen golpe de mi parte –decia Happy

-haha tengo miedo .. ya tardo mucho y si se perdió .. ella me mata –decia natsu

-natsu .. aver respira .. siéntate y calmate –decia Happy

-y si no viene? Hahaha … me muero –decia natsu

-ella siempre viene porque tu se lo pedistes –decia Happy

-tienes razón .. gracias Happy eres muy bueno escuchando y dando consejos –decia natsu abrazando a Happy

-s-si lo se .. bien no tarda en llegar .. mientras tu esperas aquí yo voy por un pez … -decia Happy

-bien aquí te espero …. Me uede solo haha esto es malo .. no me gusta estar solo … NATSU YA CONTROLATE PARESES UN IDIOTA ESTANDO ASI … HAHA QUE ESTUPIDO ME DIJE IDIOTA … HAHAH ME DIJE ESTUPIDO HAHA YA BASTA NATSU .. YA PERDI LA CABEZA –decia natsu

-y si que la has perdido –deica lucy entrando por la puerta

-vaya me escuchaste? –decia el apenado natsu

-creeo que todo magnolia lo escucho jaja – descia lucy

-tu fiebre bajo? –decia natsu acercándose y poniendo su mano en la frente de lucy

-si un poco … y bien a qui estoy –decia lucy sentándose en el sillón

-si jeje (-_-) bien … bueno .. veras .. yo .. como decirlo …. –decia natsu

-debe de ser serio nunca te eh visto así…. –decia lucy

-algo asi .. ya hace un año que nos conocemos .. verdad? –decia natsu

-si jaja que rápido pasa el tiempo .. –decia lucy

-bueno .. yo pensaba .. que si .. tu .. quieres … no te voy a forzar … mañana u otro dia .. cuando no estes ocupada .. tu talvez .. si quieres .. no importa si no quieres.. no me voy a enojar-

-YA DILO!-gritaba la desesperada lucy

-bien pero no me grites –decia natsu

-esque me lo dises con mucho rodeo –decia lucy

-esque no se como vayas a reaccionar –decia natsu

-YA DILO NO IMPORTA –gritaba lucy

-NO ME GRITES Y TE LO DIGO .. BIEN DISCULPATE –decia natsu

-EHH?

-DISCULPATE POR AVERME GRITADO SIN RAZON ALGUNA –decia natsu

-PORQUE TU ME ESTAS GRITANDO- gritaba lucy

-YO? TU EMPESASTES-gritaba natsu

-NO ES JUSTO .. BIEN DEJA DE GRITARME Y YO YA NO TE GRITO .- decia lucy

-EHH? PORQUE YO TU EMPEZASTES .. DISCULPATE-decia natsu

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME DISCULPA SI ME ESTAS GRITANDO- gritaba lucy

-Y COMO QUIERES QUE TE DIGA SI NO ME DEJAS DE GRITAR –decia natsu

-DECIRME QUE? NO ME HAS DICHO NADA –decia lucy

-ESQUE TU NO ME DEJAS .. SI SOLO ME DEJARAS DE GRITAR TE LO DIRIA –decia natsu

-BIEN DILO ASI SIN RODEOS –decia la furiosa de lucy

-BIEN ¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO? –decia natsu

-SI .. VEZ QUE TE COSTABA DECIRLO –decia lucy

-POR QUE ME SIGES GRITANDO? –decia natsu

-PORQUE TU LO HACES-decia lucy

-bien vez ya me calme …-decia natsu

-que bueno .. solo era eso .. pensé .. nada olvídalo –decia lucy

-que mas esperavas?

-no se algo como "me gustas y quiero salir contigo" algo asi o "me gustas , talvez yo te gusto?" o "te amo lucy , y yo diría yo también te amo natsu" y después nos damos un beso y empesamos a salir o algo por el estilo –decia lucy sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-hoh lo siento que tal si olvide esa parte .. bien va de nuevo .. lucy me gustas y quiero salir conmigo …asi? –decia natsu

-mmm algo falta … -decia lucy

-que cosa? –preguntaba natsu

-esto –dandole un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios- tu también me gustas natsu – decia lcuy

-oye yo quería hacer eso … otravez –decia natsu acercándose a la rubia de nuevo-

-t-tramposo … (¬/¬) –decia la ruborisada de lucy

-je te vez muy linda sonrojada …. .acercandose de nuevo para darle otro beso- bien vamos a cenar –decia natsu

-ehhh donde?- preguntaba la rubia

-mm bueno mi cocina se quemo .. asi que iremos a tu casa y de pasada vamos por Happy para cenar todos jeje –decia Natsu saliendo de su casa agarado de la mano de lucy

-eso suena bien … ¿Cómo se quemó tu cocina? (espero que no le pase lo mismo a la mia)-decia lucy

-no lo se…. Bien vamos lucy –decia natsu sin soltarla de la mano

-si .. (mi cocina se quemara hoy) … Natsu

**Bien termine aunque no me gusto mucho el final pero bueno espero que a ustees le haya gustado al menos un piquito jeje Sayonara**


End file.
